Meia luz, meias pessoas e meias verdades
by Lamari
Summary: Republicando a fic de, sei lá, 2007, que sumiu do site como que por magia .Um jovem de alma vazia reflete sobre o que seria necessário para preenchê-la, em meio a uma peça impregnada de niilismo gótico.  Camus e Milo yaoi


**A/N: Saint Seiya não me pertence.**

**Aviso: Fic yaoi, isto é, sobre relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens. Se isto te choca, não leia! **

_Sugestão: Escrevi essa fic inteira com a música Blue Monday, do New Order, no repeat do aparelho de som. Se o leitor puder fazer o mesmo (o clipe está disponível no You Tube) ajudará a entrar no clima, tenho certeza! _

Resumo: Um jovem de alma vazia reflete sobre o que seria necessário para preenchê-la, em meio a uma peça impregnada de niilismo gótico. [Camus e Milo yaoi]

**PS – Essa fic foi publicada, sei lá, em 2007. Não sei por que cargas d'água, sumiu do site... to bem p da vida, especialmente por conta dos reviews... de qualquer forma, eu tinha back up então... lá vai**.

-X-X-X-

**Meia luz, meias pessoas e meias verdades**

Por Lamari

Entrou pela porta semiaberta e a passos largos atravessou o corredor estreito, acotovelando as pessoas que se amontoavam no lugar. Não soube dizer se o ambiente estava semiclaro ou semiescuro, mas a verdade é que os rostos se difundiam uns nos outros, risos de uma alegria falsa e passageira tentando se sobrepor à música alta. Meia luz, meias pessoas e meias verdades.

Conseguiu não sem alguma dificuldade atingir um outro ambiente. Havia um sofá enorme e colorido encostado à parede, em que grupos de amigos conversavam alegremente ou então casais se exploravam de forma nada discreta. Em comum, as mesmas roupas transgressoras, os mesmos cabelos coloridos, os mesmos cintos e as mesmas correntes, os mesmos tênis, a mesma maquiagem, o mesmo sorriso ingênuo em sua falsidade. Todos iguais em sua tentativa de ser diferentes. Baixou a cabeça em negação: tão típico.

Avançou, pedindo licença a um e a outro, até o balcão de fibra verde reluzente. Apoiou-se nele e logo um rapaz jovem e charmoso veio atender-lhe: os mesmos olhos delineados de preto, a mesma franja puxada para frente, a mesma magreza de todos os presentes ali. Camus pediu um drink de vodca qualquer, escolheu pelo nome que lhe pareceu mais chamativo. Pouco tempo depois segurava um copo plástico cheio de um líquido amarelo e pedras de gelo, e dois canudos, um azul e um rosa. Decadência pura e desprovida de qualquer elegância.

Aproximou-se da escada íngreme em caracol e com uma mão apoiou-se no corrimão de ferro escorregadio, encharcado de suor e álcool. Decidiu subir sem pensar em mais nada. Conforme se aproximava, a batida alucinante da música tornava-se cada vez mais alta e alienante. Chegou ao andar de cima e apoiou-se à parede, ao lado do banheiro unissex. Quase não havia luz e a fumaça do gelo seco e do cigarro invadiram seus olhos, causando dor. Lacrimejou. Era tudo muito típico: escuridão e fumaça em demasia para esconder os rostos e corpos daqueles que se igualavam pela diferença. Típico.

Sorveu finalmente o primeiro gole do conteúdo do copo que, suado, escorregava de sua mão. A vodca desceu queimando a garganta e esquentando ainda mais o corpo. O calor era sufocante e a fumaça invadia seus pulmões a cada gota de ar que aspirava. Olhou para o lado e viu um casal esfregando-se de forma sensual. Podia ouvir os gemidos ofegantes a despeito da música alta. Uma das meninas vestia uma saia preta de pregas, e a outra uma calça jeans rasgada. Aparentavam dezoito anos no máximo. Perguntou-se a si mesmo se faziam aquilo porque gostavam ou somente como auto-afirmação. Moda. O bissexualismo andava em voga. Típico.

Desencostou-se da parede e foi caminhando por entre a multidão. Passava pelas pessoas, seres humanos que se contorciam, serpenteavam os corpos talhados, insinuavam-se, inebriados pela música hipnótica e pelo ambiente esfumaçado. Transpiravam surrealismo. Pareciam cobras que se movimentavam num ritual bizarro de acasalamento, animais expelindo feromônios e clamando por sexo.

Um teatro. Tudo aquilo não passava de um grande teatro, um ambiente montado para que as pessoas pudessem atuar segundo um papel claramente definido. O roteiro era simples: transgressão. Todos estavam lá para transgredir, para agir sem preconceitos. O único conceito pré-definido era a não existência de conceitos prévios. O tablado se agitava a cada novo personagem que entrava, esgueirando-se entre os corpos suados, travando contato com os outros atores com a língua e com as mãos. Animais no cio. Tão iguais em seu comportamento único. Típico.

Viu-se em meio à multidão de atores que se espremia na pista de dança. Talvez a peça fosse uma espécie de balé pós-moderno, coreografado por algum profissional pouco criativo. Uma nova música emendou na que acabava, e a batida tornou-se ainda mais inebriante. Certamente as bandas estudavam para compor no ritmo mais repetitivo, na melodia mais envolvente, na voz mais hipnótica. A mensagem subliminar era clara: entreguem-se ao subconsciente, às vontades primitivas que os anos de evolução sabiamente esconderam. Tudo ali era paradoxal.

Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar, ele também envolvido pelo roteiro tão bem encenado. Ergueu os braços, o copo de plástico lá no alto. Serpenteou ele também. O corpo esguio balançou ao ritmo da batida repetitiva, os longos cabelos acompanhando a dança. Fazia uma figura deslumbrante, o jovem. Longos e lisos cabelos ruivos, olhos perfeitamente azuis, pele clara. Vestia uma camisa preta de seda, mangas na altura dos cotovelos, estilo clássico; calça jeans também preta, e tênis all-star na mesma cor. Certamente destoava das camisetas estampadas com bandas dos anos 80, dos cabelos curtos coloridos e das franjas caindo nos olhos escurecidos pelo lápis e pela cocaína. Parecia um vampiro em meio aos outros.

A comparação talvez fosse propícia, embora não para ele. Eram aquelas pessoas vampiros emocionais, prontos para sorver qualquer gota de alegria dos que os cercavam ali. Jovens de alma vazia, fugindo de um mundo sem objetivos ou dificuldades. Se Nietzsche fosse um cientista certamente teria usado aquele lugar como laboratório. O niilismo infiltrava-se no álcool, invadia as entranhas e saía em forma de suor, impregnando-se às paredes. Camus sorriu com a comparação, embora fosse ele muito mais chegado a Dostoievski.

Envolveu os braços em torno de si próprio, num abraço autopunitivo. As pernas balançavam por vontade própria no ritmo da música que embalava a peça-balé dos vampiros emocionais niilistas. Os olhos continuavam fechados, mas sentia os olhares cobiçosos das pessoas à sua volta. O ar pesado pela libido mal contida de todos, o consciente coletivo impregnado pelo desejo por sexo pouco convencional. Jung também encontraria ali um excelente laboratório. Apertou ainda mais o auto-abraço, torturando-se com a pergunta inexorável: por que estava ali?

_I see ship in the harbour, I can and shall obey, but if it wasn't for your misfortunes, I'd be a heavenly person today_. A voz grave e melodiosa somada ao ritmo repetitivo hipnotizou até mesmo a ele. Camus entregou-se às sensações, libertando-se das barreiras conscientes. Estava ali porque, no fundo, era como todos os outros freqüentadores do local: jovem, bonito e transgressor. A única grande diferença é que ele já tinha vivido coisas demais. Tinha passado por sofrimento demais. E, embora tivesse devotado sua vida a um objetivo claro e altruísta, começava a entender que, no fundo, não havia como escapar do niilismo avassalador. Morrer e ressuscitar não adiantava de muita coisa quando se continuava com a alma vazia. Saber demais não mudava nem nunca mudou as verdades das coisas.

E então talvez também fosse ele um dos vampiros emocionais, em busca de tirar dos outros a alegria de viver. _Joie de vivre_. Sim, a comparação não era infundada, então. Ninguém escapa das verdades das coisas, nem mesmo ele. Era Camus também um ator, um ator-bailarino naquele teatro meio surreal meio gótico. Mais um personagem em busca de algo que pudesse aplacar a dor de não sentir mais dor, o medo de não sentir mais medo, o desafio de não ter mais desafios. O pavor intenso de não ter mais objetivos. Mesmo ele, que sempre teve um objetivo tão palpável. Mesmo ele tinha a alma vazia. Tão típico.

Acabou a música e Camus abriu os olhos. Sentiu-se como que flutuando, como se estivesse mergulhado num sonho, num mundo único de devaneios e alucinações. Não tinha mais o copo nas mãos e não fazia a menor idéia de onde o objeto parara. Até que ele viu. Abriu e fechou os olhos repetidamente, mal acreditando no que estava ali. Via mas não queria enxergar.

– Blue Monday, New Order . – falou-lhe sorrindo, ao pé do ouvido, o jovem que segurava seu drink. Os olhos do outro eram tão verdes que reluziam mesmo na escuridão, tal qual duas esmeraldas polidas com esmero pelo mais cuidadoso ourives. – É uma música interessante, as pessoas saem de si. Perdem o prumo. Hipnotizam-se.

– Eu sei. – limitou-se Camus a responder. Nova música começava, novo devaneio se formava nas mentes, mas dessa vez um devaneio mais agitado, menos psicótico. Os DJs sabiam muito bem escolher a trilha sonora da peça-balada. _This is not the first time you tried to get away, this is not a party where people know your name, this is not a classroom with teacher at the board, this is not a catshow, with prizes at the door_.

– Stay, Oingo Boingo . Boa também, mas prefiro Blue Monday. New Order desprende o espírito... – comentou o jovem loiro que chegara de supetão. Sorveu um gole da bebida que surrupiara do outro e não conseguiu evitar uma cara feia. – Não sabia que você ainda bebia. Não é bom para alguém com um cargo como o seu.

– Para minha própria vergonha, Milo, conheço cultura pop o suficiente para saber o nome e a letra da maioria das músicas que toca aqui. Não precisa se dar ao trabalho de enumerá-las. – Camus replicou com voz calma, mas não conseguia esconder seu nervosismo. A presença de Milo ali, no lugar que escolhera para fugir momentaneamente de todas as suas responsabilidades, era no mínimo suspeita.

O jovem de olhos verdes sorriu de canto de boca, e involuntariamente seus olhos brilharam mais do que o normal. Segurou o braço do ruivo com força, apertando bem. Arrastou-o até um segundo ambiente da pista de dança, em que a música era mais baixa e não era necessário gritar para se fazer entender. – Creio que aqui podemos conversar melhor.

"E quem disse que quero conversar?", murmurou Camus para si mesmo. Levantou os olhos e encarou seu interlocutor firmemente. – De todas as pessoas que eu detestaria encontrar aqui, você certamente é a pior delas, Milo. Não é do seu feitio um lugar desses. O que você faz aqui?

– Eu é que deveria te fazer esta pergunta, Camus. Você bem sabe qual é a minha função. Deve imaginar, portanto, que só estou a exercê-la! – replicou o loiro. As palavras saíam claras e cristalinas dos lábios rosados de Milo, e podia-se perceber com que prazer inenarrável ele as pronunciava. Uma por uma, saboreando palavra por palavra como um bom _sommelier_ faria com um vinho raro.

Sim, Camus sabia. Aquele jovem de cabelos loiros longos e encaracolados, de olhos verdes brilhantes e pele morena de sol, corpo forte e másculo talhado por anos de treinamento, era o chefe da guarda do Santuário. Na concepção de Camus, era o chefe da SS de Atena, a polícia política sempre disposta a decapitar inocentes contestadores da ordem. E, certamente, freqüentar um lugar daqueles não era propriamente o que seria considerado "ordem" no Santuário. Camus concentrou-se, teria de medir exatamente as palavras. Milo não era conhecido pela candura com que tratava os transgressores.

Aliás... Milo. Reparou no homem à sua frente. Percebeu os olhares cobiçosos de homens e mulheres, todos alucinados de vontade de experimentar aquele homem, cravar nele as presas emocionais, sorver cada gota de altivez e auto-segurança que ele transpirava. Mas havia algo no conjunto do grego que não estava certo. Estreitou os olhos e observou melhor. Sorriu. O loiro vestia calça jeans clara, tênis all star vermelhos, e uma sobreposição de camisetas: uma branca por baixo, uma vermelha de estampa dos The Smiths em negro por cima. Em nada parecia um oficial da SS, parecia sim mais um ator recém chegado à peça daquela noite. Camus lambeu os lábios: havia uma saída, talvez não estivesse encrencado afinal. – Você não está vestido como quem vai trabalhar, Milo, definitivamente.

O oficial gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás, deixando à mostra o pomo-de-adão que subia e descia pelo pescoço alvo. O consciente coletivo daquele lugar emanava ondas de prazer sexual, desejo por carne, luxúria pura. A sensualidade daquele gesto simples de Milo não escapou à percepção dos sentidos aguçados de Camus, e o ruivo suspirou instintivamente. – Ora Camus, não é porque não estou fardado que deixei de ser soldado.

– Antes fosse você um simples soldado e não um oficial da guarda do Santuário que, a despeito de toda a amizade que nutrimos um pelo outro, não hesitaria em me denunciar por causa de um simples gole de vodca.

– Não me faça rir, Camus. Você viveu anos e anos na Rússia, a vodca que consumia lá era paga pelo Santuário. Certamente, se estou aqui não é pela bebida. Eu te segui até aqui, se é isso que você quer saber.

– Vestido dessa forma? Você sabia onde eu vinha, então? – afirmou Camus mais do que perguntou.

Milo arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Você sempre foi o mestre das perguntas retóricas, meu amigo. Você é freqüentador assíduo deste lugar, que não à toa é sempre confundido com um prostíbulo de quinta categoria. Seria cômico não fosse tão preocupante.

Saber demais não mudava nem nunca mudou as verdades das coisas, mas ter as verdades ditas sem meias palavras ou subterfúgios lingüísticos ainda era um bom método de surpreender o adversário. Com Camus não foi diferente. O ruivo deu dois passos para trás e encostou-se à parede, apoiando as costas no concreto úmido. Suspirou, tentava esconder o fato de si mesmo. Jamais imaginou que suas escapadas ao teatro surreal dos transgressores fossem cair no conhecimento do Santuário. Ali era seu refúgio. Escapismo puro. Mas alguns clichês são verdades irrefutáveis: por mais que se tente, não é possível fugir de si mesmo. Encostou a cabeça na parede e esticou a mão direita em direção a Milo. – Meu copo, quero minha vodca. Agora.

Milo tomou mais um gole da bebida, já aguada pelo gelo derretido, e entregou o copo a Camus. Sorriu ao ver o francês virar todo o restante da bebida garganta abaixo, inebriando-se. Percebeu que Camus queria embebedar-se de uma vez, mas devia ser difícil para quem vivera tanto tempo regado a vodca na Sibéria. O loiro aproximou-se um pouco mais da figura encostada à parede. E foi a vez de Milo deixar-se abduzir pela música. Balançou ao som hipnótico, movendo-se sensualmente tal qual escorpião venenoso que procura seduzir sua vítima em potencial. – Perdeu a vontade de dançar, Camus? É bom aproveitar enquanto pode. Amanhã não haverá música nem dança. Somente haverá uma prisão solitária a pão e água, meu amigo.

O ruivo bufou e deu de ombros. Desencostou-se da parede e pôs-se a dançar ele também. Caminhou até a pista de dança, onde os efeitos da música, da fumaça, da bebida e dos corpos suados eram potencializados. Percebeu que Milo o seguia de perto mas não deu a mínima. Não conseguia entender por que o amigo tinha essa obsessão por ordem, essa mente militarizada. Entristeceu-se, talvez pior do que não ter objetivos era tê-los em demasia. E, principalmente, viver preso por eles. _Run away from all your boredom, run away from all your whoredom and wave your worries and caries goodbye_. Camus sorriu, melhor impossível. Aproximou-se do outro e colou sua boca ao ouvido de Milo. – Slave to the Wage, Placebo. Conveniente, eu diria.

Milo sorriu de canto de boca, um sorriso que transbordava ironia mas também sensualidade. Sabia muito bem o que Camus queria dizer com aquilo. Sabia que o outro via a si mesmo como um militar tacanho: um cavalo com um enorme tapa-olho que não permitia com que olhasse para os lados, em cujo lombo estalava o chicote firme do Patriarca e da própria Atena, ou mesmo do Santuário como instituição. Observou o ruivo que dançava de olhos fechados, hipnotizado pela música, gritando os versos como se dissesse para ele as verdades das coisas: _all it takes is one decision, a lot of guts, a little vision to wave your worries and carries goodbye_. Ao menos, as verdades de suas próprias coisas. E Atena bem o sabia que poucas verdades eram mais caras a Milo do que as verdades de Camus.

E o jovem transgressor continuava dançando sensualmente. Se antes talvez ainda houvesse algo que o impedia de soltar-se completamente, com a chegada de Milo esse algo desvaneceu, desapareceu, volatilizou-se entre o suor e o gelo seco. Volatilizava ele também, desprendendo seu espírito, viajando aos céus e retornando. Conhecera tantas coisas, estivera no inferno e retornara, morrera e retornara mais uma vez. E depois de uma jornada dessas as coisas não são mais as mesmas. Nada pode ser o mesmo. Dançava sensualmente, provocantemente. O corpo esguio embalando-se ao ritmo alucinante, os braços longos deslizando pelo próprio peito.

O oficial observava a tudo com uma expressão divertida. Não fosse ele tão tacanho pensaria que Camus estava se oferecendo a ele, provocando-o com o embalar dos braços e com aquele suave morder de lábio inferior. Talvez Milo não fosse assim tão tacanho... dançava agora ele também, aproximando-se cada vez mais do outro. Tão próximos agora os corpos se embalavam, o vapor dos suores se misturava. Os cheiros se embrenhavam. As testas quase se encontravam. As pessoas em volta observavam caladas, respiração suspensa, a libido em alta: todos aguardando para ver o desfecho daquele lindo ritual de acasalamento, daquele festival em honra de Afrodite. Ou talvez, em honra a Ártemis: afinal, não era aquilo tudo uma caçada? Não se viam como presas? Não era a fome que os impelia uns contra os outros?

Milo aproximou-se de Camus e apoiou os braços fortes nos ombros do ruivo. Este, por sua vez, apertou a cintura do outro com seus braços longos. Continuaram dançando, agora no mesmo ritmo. Tal qual Hidra agora pareciam um monstro único de duas cabeças, quatro braços e quatro pernas. Respiravam em uníssono. A música alta impregnava os ouvidos, o cheiro impregnava as entranhas, o suor escapava dos poros e a libido era quase palpável. Milo sorriu e colou sua boca ao ouvido do outro, a fim de se fazer ouvir. – Por quê, afinal? Por que vem aqui, a este templo em honra do nada? Por quê, quando se vive no templo em honra da sabedoria?

Camus subiu uma das mãos pelas costas de Milo, traçando um caminho de toques que fez o loiro arrepiar. – Vim em busca de um objetivo.

– Já não os tem em demasia? Proteger Atena, treinar seus aprendizes, ser leal e um exemplo de justiça. Não é pouca coisa. Deseja mais?

– Não são objetivos, são tarefas. Deveres. Você não conseguiria ver a diferença entre uma coisa e outra. Não consegue ver nada que não se coloque à sua frente. Não é capaz de olhar para os lados. Não consegue jamais transgredir o significado das coisas. Não vê abstrato, vê só o que é concreto. Você, definitivamente, é mais feliz, Milo...

_You shut your mouth, how can you say, I go about things the wrong way? I am human and I need to be loved, just like everybody else does_ . Milo acompanhou a voz sensual de Morrissey com sua própria. – How soon is now?, The Smiths. – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Camus. Um recado claro, concreto. Sem nenhum toque de abstração.

– Eu conheço a música... – replicou Camus. – Só não sabia que você gostava de Smiths.

Milo sorriu. Espalmou as duas mãos nos ombros de Camus e o empurrou até encostá-lo numa parede. Apoiou uma mão ao lado da cabeça do ruivo, e com a outra acariciou o rosto alvo e os cabelos vermelhos. Forçou uma das pernas entre as pernas de Camus, misturando-se a ele. Colou a testa à testa do outro, uma das mãos na cintura e outra no peito de sua presa. Avançou na boca que já aguardava, semiaberta, convidativa.

Camus e Milo enroscaram as línguas ávidas. Misturaram as pernas, colaram os corpos, uniram os braços em exploração mútua. Serpenteavam em total sincronismo, num ritmo único. Ritmados. Perfeitamente coreografados. Personagens principais da peça daquela noite. Atores-dançarinos do teatro niilista, atores transgressores que já não se importavam com conceitos pré-definidos. Ali, o único conceito pré-definido era não ter conceitos prévios. E, juntos, eles não os tinham. Suspiraram quando separaram o beijo devorador. Milo distribuía beijos e mordidas no pescoço do francês, e lambia o suor daquela pele como se o líquido salgado fosse o mais doce dos néctares. Camus por sua vez arranhava, invadia as costas do outro por debaixo dos panos das roupas. Invadiu as calças de Milo e apertou as nádegas bem definidas, arrancando um suspiro alucinado da boca mais perfeita que já tinha beijado.

Arremetiam-se um contra o outro, esfregando os desejos. Suspiros. Mãos nada inocentes percorrendo cada reentrância. Lábios e línguas sincronizados. Deleite. Exploração de sendas corporais recém-abertas, que desembocavam no prazer puro e simples. Objetivo supremo, divindade transcendental. Transgressão. Suspiros. Prazer. Murmúrios desconexos. Mentes sublimadas pelos corpos. Forças desvanecentes. Moribundos prestes a sucumbir de êxtase. Fome. Prazer... Espetáculo para os sentidos.

Espetáculo... para coroar a apresentação daquela noite, ainda faltava o último ato. O desfecho perfeito. A libertação do corpo. Elevação da alma. O clímax da peça. O momento sublime estava próximo, percebia-se pela velocidade com que os corpos se embalavam. Pela sucção dos lábios. Pelas línguas ávidas. Pelo suor e pelo rubor das faces. Pelas mãos apressadas...

E então aconteceu. Copos e garrafas e cadeiras e pessoas voavam de um lado para o outro. Gritos altos, correria. A música cessou. As luzes se acenderam. E, em meio à pista de dança, um bolo humano se formou. Socos, pontapés. Palavras de raiva, palavras de ordem. Garrafas quebradas, sangue espalhado pelas roupas e pelo chão. Lágrimas de meninas e meninos empapados de suor e preocupação. As paixões humanas descarnadas e desprovidas das barreiras do consciente. Final surpreendente, o da peça daquela noite.

Milo separou-se de Camus e olhou de relance para a direção de onde vinha o barulho. Foi por pouco tempo, mas o suficiente para que percebesse toda a confusão que se formava, ecoando com a confusão que se latejava dentro dele. Ajeitou a calça jeans, fechando a braguilha. Desamassou as camisetas e passou as mãos pelos cabelos desarrumados. Recompôs-se. – Vou intervir, Camus.

E o ruivo segurou forte o braço do outro, puxando-o contra si. – Não faça isso. Aqui não é sua jurisdição, oficial! Não faça nenhuma besteira.

O grego agitou o braço, forçando Camus a soltá-lo. Olhou para a manga da camiseta vermelha. – Viu o que fez? Rasgou minha camiseta... logo a dos Smiths. Gosto tanto dela! Tsc. – lamentou-se. Mergulhou no bolo humano, tentando a todo o custo finalizar com a briga. Não se importava com os socos e arranhões que levava. Era bom. Era bom sentir dor, a dor talvez pudesse fazê-lo esquecer.

E Camus ficou parado, observando. Observou a fúria de Milo, o jeito com que se lançava contra a multidão descontrolada. Toda a técnica, toda a elegância com que se esmerava em se defender sem machucar ninguém. Sorriu. Fechou a mão direita, o pedaço de tecido vermelho entre seus dedos. Levou o tecido ao nariz e sorveu o cheiro, queria não se esquecer daquela essência nunca. Um clichê, Camus não passava de um clichê naquela noite. Meteu o tecido no bolso e fechou os olhos. Concentrou-se. Com o cosmo explodiu uma janela, logo em seguida esfriou o local. Para os vampiros atores niilistas, o frio vinha do lado de fora, embora não conseguissem entender porque fazia tanto frio naquela época do ano. Ninguém percebeu que era Camus quem esfriava o ar, ninguém se deu conta do poder místico, cósmico, que perpassava pelas veias daquele homem. Um clichê para Camus, o que havia de mais extraordinário e original para os outros. Do lado de fora, sirenes puderam se ouvir. O bolo humano se desfez tão rápido quanto se formara. Correria generalizada. Fuga. O ruivo não conseguiu evitar um sorriso: não era tudo aquilo sobre escapismo, afinal? Irônico.

Procurou Milo com os olhos mas não o encontrou. Desesperou-se. Precisava lhe falar, precisava lhe sentir. Mas o outro não estava mais lá. Então, correu ele também. Saiu do local pela mesma porta semiaberta pela qual havia entrado. Pelo lado de fora, observou mais uma vez aquela casa: uma caixa de concreto em que todos eram o que não precisavam ser. Que poder era aquele que emanava daquele lugar?

Um garoto correu em sua direção, reconheceu pela câmera pendurada no pescoço que era o fotógrafo da casa noturna. Porque se dependesse das roupas ou do cabelo... era ele mais um igual entre aquele bando de diferentes. Párias sociais. Transgressores. Vampiros niilistas. Atores dançarinos de uma peça semanal sobre as paixões humanas primitivas e primordiais. Típico. – Moço, por favor, rápido antes que a polícia me prenda. Sou menor de idade. Aqui, tome: é o cartão da casa, vá até o site que está aí. Veja a sessão de fotos, procure pela data de hoje. Acho que vai gostar. – vomitou o menino sem respirar e saiu correndo novamente, enquanto os carros de polícia finalmente chegavam ao local. Camus correu também. Tudo o que menos queria era mais confusão.

Nunca soube como chegou em casa naquela noite. Não soube como seu carro foi estacionado, não soube como deitou em sua cama e como adormeceu. Sem tirar as roupas sujas, sem banhar o corpo cansado. Ele só sabe que dormiu. Dormiu e sonhou. Lembrou-se das mãos másculas envolvendo seu corpo, da boca ávida, da língua morna. Do cheiro de sexo que emanava do seu melhor amigo e carrasco. Acordou sobressaltado e o cheiro de sexo foi suprimido pelo cheiro de cigarro que subia de suas roupas e de seus cabelos.

Banhou-se. Se antes tinha a alma vazia agora era como se não tivesse mais alma. Não compreendia, não conseguiria compreender. Passaram-se alguns dias, algumas noites. Sem notícia. Sem preocupação. Passou uma semana. Deveria ele se vestir e retornar à casa noturna como sempre fazia às sextas-feiras. Os atores contavam consigo, era um dos personagens principais da peça! Sentou-se em frente ao computador, vestindo somente um roupão verde felpudo. Afundou os dedos nos cabelos ruivos. Abriu os olhos, não havia vida neles. Era um zumbi, nada mais que um zumbi. Agora, mais do que nunca, era ele um vampiro niilista.

O cartão do garoto das fotos, em laranja florescente, brilhava ao lado do computador negro. Encarou as letras com olhos cansados: deveria ele abrir? Deveria ele procurar, mesmo sabendo o que iria encontrar? Não resistiu, a vontade foi maior do que a razão. Digitou o site, procurou pela data específica. Havia muitas fotos, foi passando uma por uma. Até que chegou numa série de fotografias de duas garotas de cabelos estranhos e roupas rasgadas chupando pirulito. Extremamente normal. Entretanto, no segundo plano da foto, lá estava um casal. Dois homens, um mundo de cabelos dourados e vermelhos que se misturava.

Uma, duas, três, quatro fotografias... estava claro que o garoto não se importava com suas modelos infantis mas sim com o casal que se explorava no segundo plano. Camus suspirou. Acariciou a tela do computador. Aquela foto era a mais bela de todas, mais parecia uma pintura renascentista: ele próprio com as costas apoiadas na parede, mordendo o lábio inferior, enquanto Milo lambia seu pescoço – era possível ver a língua do outro, rosada, úmida. Mas o mais belo, o que mais chamava a atenção, era um detalhe simples e singelo: os dedos entrelaçados de Camus e Milo, as mãos apertadas. Havia amor ali, além do desejo. Havia amor. Levantou da cadeira com os olhos marejados, caminhou até o guarda-roupa e localizou a calça jeans preta que usara na semana anterior. Procurou no bolso, sabia que, mesmo a calça tendo sido lavada, ainda estaria lá. E estava: o tecido vermelho, parte da camiseta de Milo. Sorriu. Levou o pedaço de pano ao nariz e sorveu-lhe o cheiro: amaciante. Em sua memória, entretanto, era o cheiro cítrico misturado ao cheiro salgado de suor. Era o cheiro de Milo.

-X-X-X-

Entrou pela porta semiaberta e a passos largos atravessou o corredor estreito, acotovelando as pessoas que se amontoavam no lugar. Não soube dizer se o ambiente estava semiclaro ou semiescuro, mas a verdade é que os rostos se difundiam uns nos outros, risos de uma alegria falsa e passageira tentando se sobrepor à música alta. Meia luz, meias pessoas e meias verdades.

E as meias pessoas conversavam, alegremente. Em comum, as mesmas roupas transgressoras, os mesmos cabelos coloridos, os mesmos cintos e as mesmas correntes, os mesmos tênis, a mesma maquiagem, o mesmo sorriso ingênuo em sua falsidade. Todos iguais em sua tentativa de ser diferentes. Inclusive ele mesmo. Meneou a cabeça negativamente: tão típico.

Aparecia por lá toda sexta-feira. Misturava-se às pessoas, aos transgressores, aos párias sociais. Era como um deles. Mais um jovem belo e transgressor. Tinha a alma vazia, faltavam-lhe objetivos. Mais um vampiro niilista, mais um ator-dançarino que seguia à risca o roteiro da peça que ali era encenada. Substituíra com louvor o outro ator, o ruivo, que costumava freqüentar aquelas bandas. Era assim: aquele não era lugar para os iluminados pela descoberta, não era lugar para aqueles que tinham, mesmo que a duras penas, descoberto seus objetivos. Vez ou outra, portanto, um dos atores deixava a cena, sem se despedir dos demais. Rei morto, rei posto: a substituição era sempre imediata.

E assim Milo caminhava, esgueirava-se entre as pessoas que se contorciam, serpenteavam os corpos talhados, insinuavam-se, inebriados pela música hipnótica e pelo ambiente esfumaçado. Transpiravam surrealismo. Pareciam cobras que se movimentavam num ritual bizarro de acasalamento, animais expelindo feromônios e clamando por sexo. Várias pessoas, muitas pessoas, inúmeras pessoas. Menos ele. Ele nunca mais voltara.

Milo sorriu de canto de boca, toda a ironia da situação se materializando naquele sorriso. Meneou a cabeça negativamente. Meia luz, meias pessoas e meias verdades. Tão... típico . Saber demais não mudava nem nunca mudou as verdades das coisas.

Típico.

-X-X-X-

Músicas e trechos, por ordem de aparição:

Blue Monday, New Order :

I see ship in the harbour, I can and shall obey, but if it wasn't for your misfortunes, I'd be a heavenly person today

Vejo navio no porto, posso e vou obedecer, mas se não fosse por sua má sorte, eu seria uma pessoa ótima hoje

Stay, Oingo Boingo:

This is not the first time you tried to get away, this is not a party where people know your name, this is not a classroom with teacher at the board, this is not a catshow, with prizes at the door.

Essa não é a primeira vez que você tenta fugir, isto não é uma festa em que as pessoas sabem o seu nome, isto não é uma sala de aula com professor ao quadro negro, isto não é uma competição de gatos com prêmios à porta.

Slave to the Wage, Placebo.

Run away from all your boredom, run away from all your whoredom and wave your worries and caries goodbye

all it takes is one decision, a lot of guts, a little vision to wave your worries and carries goodbye

Fuja de toda sua chatice, corra de toda sua prostituição e dê adeus a suas preocupações e cuidados

Tudo o que é necessário é uma decisão, muita vontade, uma pequena visão para dar adeus às suas preocupações e cuidados

How soon is now?, The Smiths.

You shut your mouth, how can you say, I go about things the wrong way? I am human and I need to be loved, just like everybody else does

Cale a boca, como você pode dizer, que faço as coisas errado? Sou humano e preciso ser amado, como todo mundo precisa.

-X-X-X-


End file.
